


Finger Guns

by Handoverthebooty



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Basically just plotless cuteness tbh, F/M, Mute Frisk, gender neutral frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handoverthebooty/pseuds/Handoverthebooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans looked absolutely mortified, face almost entirely blue.</p>
<p>"Well," Toriel started, raising an eyebrow when the remaining bits of the pie that hadn't stuck to the door fell to the ground. "I've seen quite a few messes in my life...but this one really takes the <em>pie."</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>An abundance of terrible pie puns and maybe, kinda, possibly some romance too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finger Guns

**Author's Note:**

> Merry late xmas and happy early new years ;u;!! Yeah I rly need to update a lot of fics but undertale is so damn good and soriel is just hnnnnggg
> 
> half of me writing this was just thinking of puns tbh
> 
> but here's a feel good fic that doesnt make much sense and has no plot whatsoever :D i dont have wifi rn so this was a lil hard to post but i d i d i t

Toriel hummed to herself cheerfully. The pie she'd been baking was finally finished! Cinnamon Butterscotch, once again, because that seemed to be Frisk's favorite.

Snail looked to be their least favorite, looking back to the first and only time she'd made it for them, to her surprise. It'd led to their face turning a sickly shade of green, to Papyrus' and Sans' complete horror, and ended with them taking one bite and then signing that they weren't very hungry after all. Humans could be a little strange at times. 

 

It really was nice, Toriel thought as she put on her oven mitts. (That'd been very hard to find; whoever manufactured oven mitts must not have taken the people who love baking, but have very large hands, into account. She'd really have to thank Sans again for graciously giving a good pair to her.) Being Frisk's guardian, _mother_ , and watching over them, was something she wouldn't give up for the world. Not only that, but being on the surface in general was lovely. Meeting the friends Frisk made on their rather dangerous journey through the Undergound, and befriending them as well. 

Alphys, the brilliant scientist, was a good friend. It was adorable seeing her and Undyne, another friend, finally be together. Apparently they'd been tip-toeing around it for a while, according to Papyrus and Sans. Papyrus was really a dear as well, enthusiastically offering to help her cook and listen to her snail lectures. It was clear to see why Sans boasted on having such a good brother. 

Asgore, well....Toriel was still working on that. 

And finally, Sans. Toriel didn't pick favorites, because that'd be highly unfair, but Sans truly did have a special place in her heart. Toriel could recall how utterly miserable she was, for the most part, while in the Ruins. Seeing child, after child, after poor, defenseless child, either cower in fear from her or leave her and then killed mercilessly by her own husband. It made it hard to continue being herself. Then, one day, two knocks were at her door.

 

Toriel was cautious at first. But soon after, a deep voice said, "Knock, Knock!" Toriel couldn't help but reply out of curiousity.

"Who is there?"

"Dishes," 

"Dishes who?"

"Dishes a very bad joke." Toriel covered her mouth, but it was a lost cause. She snorted loudly, and loud laughter followed. Not only was the joke funny, but it'd been so long since she'd just taken the time to laugh. Or had anything worth laughing at. 

"Wow, you really like that, huh?" There was a note of incredulousness, and even glee, to the tone of his voice. 

"How could I not?" She replied breathlessly, giggles still escaping her mouth. "It was very funny."

"Well, lady, I think it's your lucky day. Because I got loads more where that came from," The voice hesitated. "If you wanna hear more, that is."

She'd said yes, yes, of course she'd love to hear more, and it continued on from there. It became a daily occurance, one that she looked forward to. 

Toriel truly didn't know what face or appearence she'd given the person before meeting him, but when she heard that voice and saw it come from the mouth of a round, cheerful looking skeleton that's height barely reached her chest, she knew she wouldn't have it any other way. 

Their friendship continued to grow once they left the underground. When they weren't together, they were texting nearly constantly. Toriel was incredibly fortunate to have made a friend like Sans. Behind his smile and constant joking, she knew that he'd do absolutely anything to save the ones he cared about. Sans was a lovely person. All of her friends were. Speaking of, Sans and Papyrus were on their way over now. Papyrus came to see Frisk, and sometimes help Toriel cook, while Sans tagged along for whatever reason. 

 

The smell of something burning wafted it's way around the kitchen, and Toriel realized she'd been reminiscing for the past ten minutes with her oven mitts on. Toriel hurredly opened the oven, removing the precious pie and setting it down to cool. It was a bit hard around the edges, but not burnt, thankfully.

"What do you call a reptile with no limbs mixed with a delicious desert?" A familiar voice came from behind her.

"What?" She asked, barely being able to hold back a grin as she took off her oven mitts. 

"A _Pie-thon_." 

Toriel raised a hand to her face and tried to hold in the chortles that rained free. Sans' grin widened. 

 

"Oh, my," She wheezed. "That's clever! Did you come up with that yourself, Sans?"

"Of course." Sans bragged, wide smile still present. Toriel can't recall seeing Sans ever frowning, now that she thinks about it. "A comic's gotta have original material, yaknow."

"Well, you do have quite the _funny bone_."

Sans snickered, and Papyrus walked into the kitchen, only to see what they were doing and promptly walk back out. That made Toriel chuckle and Sans laugh even harder. 

"All jokes aside, Papyrus needs to get a..." Sans paused for dramatic effect. " _Sans_ of humor."

He gave her the finger guns and she positively cackled. How could anyone (everyone) hate these kinds of jokes? Despite what Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Asgore, and...well, most people, had to say, they're hilarious!

"Alright, Alright, enough for now." She said breathlessly after calming down. "Frisk and Papyrus are probably waiting for their pie."

Toriel retrieved a knife from the kitchen drawer and cut two slices of pie carefully, and neatly sat them on two plates, placing a fork on each afterwards.

"It's not snail, right?" Sans cut in, probably joking. It was hard to tell when he was being serious, given the smile that never leaved his face. "Because Papyrus nearly hurled last time, and he all he did was watch 'em eat it."

"I assure you, it's not snail." Toriel replied, holding a plate of pie in each hand. "I learned my lesson the first time. Isn't it bizarre that they don't like snail pie though? It's delicious, is it not?"

"Um." Why did Sans look nervous all of a sudden? "Totally. It's one of my favorite kinds. Of pie. Yeah."

"Really?" Toriel smiled happily. "You should've told me sooner, Sans! I'll be sure to make snail pie again sometime soon, just for you."

"...Great....Thanks."

 

"You are welcome." Toriel gave another smile and continued. "I suppose I should be taking them their pie now."

Toriel took about three steps towards Frisk's room when she quite literally _tripped over her own feet_. She stumbled, but thankfully didn't fall. The pie, on the other hand...Both pieces went flying off the plate, and sailed rather majestically towards the ground. 

 

...

The pies stopped falling. They were floating in mid-air. Before Toriel could question if pie was immune to the laws of gravity, she looked over to Sans and saw that he had a hand raised. 

"Oh, thank you, Sans!" She said, "But it was alright. There are more pieces, you know."

Sans face turned a slight shade of...blue? How strange. Quite endearing, as well. 

"Uh, yeah. Sorry-"

"No need to apologize, dear." She interrupted, holding back a smile.

"Yeah..." He repeated, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Toriel had a moment to realize that he'd done that with the same hand he'd been levitating the pieces of pies with. Before she could react, they both flew past them and into a closed door, hitting it with a loud _'SPLAT!'_

Sans looked absolutely mortified, face almost entirely blue. 

"Well," Toriel started, raising an eyebrow when the remaining bits of the pie that hadn't stuck to the door fell to the ground. "I've seen quite a few messes in my life...but this one really takes the _pie_."

 

Sans stared at her. She began to worry that he didn't get the joke, just as he doubled over in loud laughter, clutching his sides. Toriel giggled along with him.

The pie-covered door opened suddenly, and Papyrus stood there, looking like he'd run as soon as he heard one joke, which he probably would. He took a step forward, and neither Toriel or Sans had time to warn him. Papyrus uttered a single, tragic, "Nyeh-?" before he slipped on the fallen pie. He yelped, falling to the floor. 

 

"That must've caught you by sur-PIES, huh, Papyrus?" Sans spoke, and Toriel postively _howled_. 

That was how a hungry Frisk walked in on their mom and Sans laughing so hard they were red and blue in the face, and Papyrus sitting in....pie? And looking like he'd really rather be anywhere else. Frisk signed to Papyrus and asked what was going on, and he replied with, "Suffering.", and they realized they prohbably didn't want to know.

**Author's Note:**

> *finger guns* it sucked but AYYYY


End file.
